I see fire
by Nesiee
Summary: "Please... please tell me its not true." She whispered tearfully. Derek glanced down, unable to meet her questioning gaze. He knew this would come back to bite him. His silence was her answer. "How could you! I cried to you! I-I trusted you.. I-I-I loved you." She almost chocked on the words. How could life be so cruel? The one thing Derek needed most;love. And it was torn away.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes. Dark and crimson. She could see them,_ feel_ them looking at her. it was almost life the beast was going to set fire to her body and soul. She could see flames burning in the red eyes. It scared her and thrilled her all at the same time. Was she sick for thinking that a monster that was possible going to kill her had the must alluring eyes she had ever seen? Yes, she was sick. Or maybe she was dying. She couldn't breathe as the huge beast in front of her stared viciously at her. She could feel pain rushing through her broken and bruised body as she lay still on her side. It was watching her with interest and hunger. _Oh God I'm going to be eaten! _Her brain was stuck in a state of flight or fight mode, her body wanted to run and hide, but the fear cruising through her veins and the rational, more logical part of her knew she wouldn't make it far without the massive animal catching up, so she stopped and stared.

She didn't dare glance around at the family owned bar, _her_ family owned bar. It was destroyed. Broken glass, overturned tables and chairs. It had taken her mother months to get the re-decorating done and finally decided on a theme of colour, now it was all ruined. The once peaceful, clam atmosphere that the bar was known for was gone and in its wake was a monster. She could hear the dribble of the finest scotch and whiskey they owned fading away, drop after drop. Or maybe that was her who was fading away? The more she thought about it, the more it felt real. The pain in her side and her head was slowly drifting further away, was her body shutting down? Was she in shock? The last thought scared her almost to the point of hyperventilating, was she dying?

She knew moving here was a stupid idea. She had fought relentlessly with her parents when they told her and her brother the news. She nineteen almost twenty, about to start college and be the one thing she always wanted to be in the only college she ever wanted to go to, but no. what her parents said goes. She was nineteen for God's sake! She should have been allowed to stay alone but no! Her mother didn't want her family separated. Of course she had to suffer for her parents selfish decisions. _Well mother I hope your happy now!_ Madison thought as she watched helplessly as the beast took steps towards her.

The more time she spent in her head the closer the beast was to her. It was huge. And ugly. Its muzzle was scrunched up with wrinkles, the hair around its face looked like brittle. Its teeth were razor sharp and gleaming in the moon-lit room. Its eyes though... haunting but oh so captivating. They shined ruby red and reminded Madison of a pool of blood, just like the blood pouring out of the wound in her side. If she wasn't mistaken Madison could have sworn that the eyes almost looked _human_ and even more chilling was the human form the monster took before Madison passed out.

* * *

Derek looked down at the young girl that had passed out in front of him_. In her twenties, maybe nineteen at the youngest_. Derek remembered when her small family had moved into town almost six months ago, before all the shit with Scott and his uncle happened. There had been a lot of hype around the town and old women gossip furiously as the moving trucks passed through town. While Derek very rarely ventured through town, but somehow gossip still landed by his door. He could almost _smell_ the fresh meat as the trucks drove passed him.

He had never seen the kids of the family, only the mother and father. Anytime he had one into the family bar it was always the parents to serve. Maybe the kid was younger than he thought.

Derek moved down and brushed some glass off of the young girls face. She sure was a pretty thing. Thick, long, eyelashes curled over the top of her high cheek bones, sweet plump lips cushioned in a pout or a grimace, long dark hair circled her round face in almost an angelic halo, re-enforcing just how innocent this girl was. The cuts on her face didn't diminish away from her beauty. There was a long gash starting at her fore head and ending just beside her eye. Derek grimaced knowing that she would probably have to get stiches at some point. Other than the long gash there was tiny lacerations scattered across her gorgeous face.

Derek glanced down at the rest of her body. _Tall for a_ _girl, not too skinny_ Derek thought as he looked at the girl's obvious mid-section. It was then that he noticed the blood, or should he say smelt. It was hard to tell she was bleeding with her navy t-shirt, but if it wasn't for his keen sense of smell it would have been over-looked. Derek slowly rolled up the girl's top, exposing the creamy white skin that was stained with blood as a small piece of glass stood glaring out of the girl's soft skin. Derek slowly pulled the piece of glass out careful of the girl's reaction. She was still passed out probably not used to been so busted up.

Derek didn't blame her. The first time he had gotten seriously injured he had passed out too, although he had been eleven and broken his arm, and he didn't have to wait long before it healed. Derek looked around quickly and grabbed a towel from the trashed bar and pressed down on the small cut.

He would kill Scott for this. Him and his stupid little girlfriend. How dare he call him in the middle of the night demanding his help, when all along he had been sacking up with the enemy? Scott had limited contact with him ever since the night they, well he, killed Peter and became the Alpha. He couldn't blame Scott for being scared though. Being a new werewolf wasn't exactly easy, being chased by your girlfriend's crazy family wasn't exactly fun, but Scott had no one but himself to blame for this and the damage done tonight. This could have been a lot worse than a destroyed bar and a small cut in a girl's side. Derek would make sure Scott knew that this wasn't a game that people lives were at risk, _innocent _lives.

It wasn't like Derek was heartless. He may come off as a total ass, but he did care. Despite what Stiles and the others might think, he did have feelings and emotions too. After all, he is human. Looking at the broken remains of the fragile girl in his arms reminded Derek that so much was at stake every time he lost his cool. He didn't set out to hurt people they just got in the way. He didn't intent to be thrown through the front window of her families bar, he didn't mean to cause her so much pain that she passed out. He didn't mean for any of this.

Derek looked down at the girl and noticed the bleeding had stopped just as he saw the headlights of a car approaching. Derek knew it could be the Argents back to finish him off. He couldn't be here; he couldn't put her in anymore risk. Derek casted one more glance at the beautiful girl and dropped the towel before running through the broken side window.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic and it is a bit altered in the way that my main OC is introduced and it takes place kind of between the end of season 1 and just before the start of season 2. There will be some parts of season 2 thrown in every now and again, but it will mainly focus on Derek and Madison. **

**It's a bit short because its only the first chapter but they will get longer as Derek and Madison get more comfortable with each other and I get more used to writing teen wolf. **

**Disclamier; I do not own any part of Teen Wolf or any of the characters except my own(Madison and her family) **

**I hope you guys stick around for their journey cause its going to be a good one!:D**

**As always, **

**Read&Review**

**Nesiee**


	2. Chapter 2

Her head was killing her. There a dull ache that was getting increasingly hard to ignore as it thumped and thumped inside her skull. Her side still felt like it was on fire, the skin around it felt cold and there was something damp lying across her mid-section. Everything felt fuzzy. She was vaguely aware that there was people surrounding her, she knew those faces. A woman with light brown hair was looking down at her with worry lines creasing her beautiful middle aged face; light green eyes depicted a picture of absolute worry as she stared at her daughter. Her mother, Isabella Lewis was still as beautiful and as cunning as ever. If it wasn't for her instance and persistence her daughter wouldn't be lying half- unconscious in the middle of their dream bar, the bar that was now ruined.

Isabella said something but Madison couldn't make out what her mother said. She couldn't register the noise of police walking around, taking in evidence and looking for clues around the broken bar. Her mind wasn't registering what was happening around her, it only focused on the thumping riot inside of her head and the throbbing pain in her side.

Her father, Daniel Lewis, stood tall and proud behind his petite wife as his looked down at his daughter with apprehension and worry. He was scared for his daughter. His usually fiery daughter hadn't replied to her mother's question which worried him extremely. Madison wasn't one to not reply to any question let alone her mothers. Any chance she got Madison would swipe at her mother's insane worrying tactics. Just like him, Madison wasn't a worrier. She liked to take chances but she was incredibly shy in her own right.

"Madison. Are you okay hunny?" Isabella asked their injured daughter again. Worry was starting to increase ten folded as Madison looked around their broken bar, still not answering her question. Isabella looked back at her husband, worry hitting its peak. Daniel squeezed his wife shoulder as he kneelted down in front of their daughter.

"Maddy, sweetie. Look at me." Daniel spoke slowly and grabbed his daughter's shaking hand to gain her attention. It worked. Madison turned her head towards her father and Daniel got a good look at the cut on his baby girls head. He could see the haze in his daughter's hazel eyes start to lift and slowly but surely the tears fell smoothly.

Almost as if a damn had broken inside her, Madison cried her eyes out, her daddy hugging her close. She had been scared; terrified that she was going to die. As she thought about how close she was to begin dead, she hugged her father tightly. She could have not been here, she never could have hugged her father again, and she never would have been able to argue childishly with her mother again. All these thoughts made Madison cry even more.

Her father rocked her back and forth as he tried his best to comfort his crying daughter. He hated when she cried. It broke his heart every single time. Daniel could hear the sirens of the paramedics pulling in and knew he was going to have to let Madison go so they could look her over. He didn't know anything about medicine; he was just a small business owner. It was his wife that took all the first aid classes. She was the worrier.

Daniel let go of Madison when he saw two paramedics make their way through his broken bar. He could see his daughter getting more upset at the loss of his arms, but he had to make sure his daughter was physically okay before he tended to her emotional injuries.

"Daddy…" Madison whimpered as she looked up fearfully at her father. Her hands were shaken and tears were still flowing. She was still sacred.

"It's okay Maddy. I'm still here. You need to be checked over, make sure you're alright. Okay?" Daniel whispered softly, so as to not spook his daughter any further. He watched as she glanced up at the paramedics and nodded. Almost remembering that there was a hole in her side and an open gash on her forehead.

The pain came back in waves as the paramedics eased her up and helped to steady her as her head swam with dizziness. They sat her down gently in one of the wooden chairs that hadn't been turned over by the beast. The beast.. Madison's hazel eyes widen in fear as she glanced around the room looking for any trace of fur and razor-sharp teeth. Where did it go? Something that big couldn't hide. Not with so many people in the room. Did it leave her to come back later and finish the job? Why?

Madison winced as the paramedic pulled the thread through her side. It hurt like a bitch. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts about the beast that she hadn't noticed the paramedic pull out a needle and thread. She wished to God she had been paying attention now.

"Almost finished." The paramedic whispered as he saw the grimace on the girls face. She was a cute little thing. All doe eyed and cut up. He liked begin able to fix her up.

"What happened here Madison?" Her mother asked. When they had left for their 'date night' everything had been fine. Madison was cleaning up the last of the spare glasses and all the patrons had left early. Madison assured her parents she had everything under control, truthfully she had done it many times before, closing up shop.

"I-I don't know. I mean one minute I was cleaning up and then there was glass everywhere, and I was on the floor." Madison explained as the paramedic finished up on her side and moved on to her head. She knew they were all listening. Every person in the room had their eyes on her as she re-counted her story. The police were listening intently, her mother and father were still shooting her worried glance, and even the paramedics were listening.

"So that's it? Glass everywhere? You didn't see anyone throw something at the window?" One police man questioned. He was old enough and bulky. He looked nice and had a kind smile. Stilinski. Sheriff Stilinski. Madison noted the patch on his arm. Would they believe her if she told them about the beast? She knew it was a fat chance.

"No-o. I saw_ something_." Madison whispered quietly. The eyes were still so haunting. They burned in her mind as she remembered that thing staring straight at her. The bright red orbits, burning through her body and soul. Of course what animal had red eyes? And what animal magically took the shape of a human? No one in their right mind would believe a nineteen year old, college student, that there had been a huge_ thing_ that changed from human to _monster_ in front of her very eyes. She was going to be locked up for being insane.

"Well, what did you see?" One police man snapped his patience running thin.

"I-I-I saw-w an animal. A huge animal. With red eyes and sharp teeth an-d-d…" Madison stopped short of the description as people casted her disbelieving glances. She wasn't crazy. She knew damn well what she saw!

"An animal? With red eyes?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned incredulously. Madison nodded as the paramedic stepped back and took off the latex gloves.

"And huge." Madison added, if she was going down as begin crazy she might as well stick to her story.

"Right, huge. So nothing else, just a big animal? Could you describe what type of animal it was?" The Sheriff took out a note pad and seemed to be the only one that was taking her any bit seriously.

"A wolf." Madison said quickly, nothing would cause her to doubt that.

"A wolf?" The Sheriff looked like he was staring to doubt her story.

"Yes, a wolf." Madison clarified.

"Are you sure? Wolves aren't exactly known around here."

"_Yes_ I'm sure. I think I would remember what destroyed my parents bar and slammed me into the ground, almost _killing_ me!" Madison was getting ticked off with the Sheriff. How many times did she have to say it? She was attacked by a huge monster wolf!

"Madison, don't you think that sounds just a bit ….dramatic?" Her mother interjected. Of course she would. Her mother would never like to indulge her daughter's fantasies.

"_No, _mother_."_ Madison snapped. "I don't think my life begin in danger sounds _dramatic_ at all!" Madison raised her voice and glared at her mother. Her mother was quick to come back, begin used to her daughters snaps.

"Now Madison, I never said that. I'm just saying maybe you hit your head harder than you think. If the Sheriff says wolves aren't common around here, why would one just throw itself through our window?" Her mother chastised and tuted. She was trying to make her daughter see the logical side and to make her see how crazy her story sounded.

"I don't know _mother_." Madison spat. "I'm not an expert in animals and their tendencies, but I know what I saw! A huge freakin' wolf that tried to _kill me_!" Madison was sick of them not believing. She looked at her father, knowing her would believe her, but when she looked at him he glanced down. He didn't believe her. Madison's only hope went out the window.

* * *

Derek winced as he heard the girl shout that he tried to kill her. That wasn't true. He never had any intention of trying to hurt her. Derek stood back into his dark corner as the police left the bar and the paramedics brought Madison out to the ambulance to give her medicine, her parents following behind.

Derek couldn't leave without seeing how the girl-Madison was doing. He had caused her pain and it was only right he see how she was. He had listening as she cried in her father's arms and had listened as she re-counted her story. He had even listened to the heart beats of the police, they didn't believe her. Which was a good thing for him. A bad thing for her.

Derek watched as one of the paramedics gave her a once over one more time and then shut the back door of the ambulance. He heard Madison's mother fussing over her and her story, while Madison snapped at her mother's fussing. He smirked as Madison responded like a smart ass to a question her mother asked about the glass window. He had mistaken her. He thought she was a timid thing. All shy and sweet. Turns out she was feisty and mean.

Derek moved further into the shadows as he saw headlights turning into the parking lot. He knew that jeep. Stiles. Derek growled as he watched the buzzed head kid climb out of his jeep with another buzzed headed kid that was way taller than Stiles. The kid was almost the same size as Madison's father.

_Must be the brother_ Derek thought as he watched Stiles talk to the last remaining police car that held his father and then watched silently as the other buzzed head ran to Madison. Madison hugged the boy who towered over her, and he watched even closer as the boy pulled back and touched the cut on her forehead causing Madison to wince and move back. He heard the kid tell his parents that he was studying with a friend at Stiles house when Stiles heard the call. Derek looked at the kid one more time noticing the bulk of the kid and his height. He could be a good addition to a pack. Strong and loyal. Derek saw the way he ran straight to his sister, not caring about anything else. He could use some of that.

His eyes glowed red again as he watched the family leave their destroyed bar. He watched intensely as Madison climbed in the back of her parents SUV and lean her head on the glass. She took a glance at the ally he was standing in and he knew she saw his eyes. He turned away as she pressed her cute face closer to the window. There was something about the girl who twisted something inside of him. He wasn't sure if that something was good or bad, either way he didn't want to find out. He had enough problems already.

She would be okay now. As long as she got rid of her story. Derek knew the perfect way to alter her story. He smirked as he climbed the broken stairs at the side of the old building and descended back into the shadows where he liked it.

* * *

**Well hello again Teen Wolf people! :D A chapter a day? Wouldn't that be amazing! Unfortunately I will not be able to do that sadly school plays a major factor in my life and tomorrow is blasted Monday again. **

**Thanks guys so much for following/favouring and to the people who reviewed too! Thank you so much! I would love a few more review, just so that I know I'm actually doing justice to the show and its characters. Please! All reviews welcome whether their bad, good, or just because you want to tell me how shit you think it is! Anything is nice!**

**I told you the chapters would slowly increase and Derek is going to be evil in the next few chapters. Just because he is Derek. Mwhaha, don't worry he does have a softer side in my story, just not yet. Madison will be dealing a lot with her family in the next chapters and won't actually meet Derek in human form until sometime later. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything related to Teen Wolf or the characters. Just my own OC's. **

**As always **

**Read&Review**

**Nesiee**


	3. Chapter 3

How many times did she have to say something for people to listen to her? Or more importantly for people to _believe_ her. Madison was _so_ pissed off at her parents, at the police, at that stupid monster-man-thing, and just for the heck of it the whole damn world too!

No one believed her. Not one single soul.

Not her mother, not her father (someone who she thought would believe everything she told him), not the police_ especially not _the police, not even her brother. Her closest companion, her best friend, her partner in crime, her _everything._ He had totally blanked her when she told him about the werewolf, he waved her off as hitting her head too hard (just like their mother had done), and he _laughed _at her. Her brother _never_ laughed at her. Sure they laughed together, or at other things and people, but they _never _made fun of each other or _laughed_ at each other.

Madison was fuming as she climbed out of her parents SUV. She slammed the door and pulled out her house keys, not bothering to wait for her father to open the door for all of them. She knew they would stay behind to talk about her and her _delusions_. She wasn't crazy. Not like her family agreed with that. She shrugged off Ryan's big arm as he tried to wrap it around her and quicken her pace. No way was he trying to act like the best brother in the world again.

She was so disgusted in her brother. She was hurt, heart-broken but mostly _betrayal _stung the most. Madison made quick work of wiping away her tears and ran up the stairs of their newly-furnished home. She slammed her bedroom door shut and turned the lock quickly. She didn't want to speak to anyone from her family, not tonight. Or any other night. Why would they want to talk to her anyways? She was crazy.

She knew what she saw and she knew what she saw in the ally-way too. She saw those bright red eyes burning behind the black drop of the ally. Those eyes ruby red, glowing, staring, _watching _her. She could clearly see the silhouette of a broad man shoulders and torso; he wasn't in his monster form. She knew the beast would come back to get her! Now he was just taunting her, playing a game with her. Well what a cruel, malicious game he was playing.

Madison strip down out of her dirty clothes and changed into her soft pyjamas and her brother's old Lacrosse jumper. A tear slipped down her face as she climbed under her heavy bed spread. Why didn't he believe her? She would believe him, if it had been him attacked. She would. She believed him the time he thought he saw aliens in the sky when a shooting star went by, she believed him when he thought he had a monster in his closet and she had believed him when _he_ came out of said closet.

_Dammit! Why didn't he believe? _Madison wiped away another tear and slid further down her Queen sized bed. She knew moving here was a big mistake. Look at what happened to her, her parents bar, and her brother! Although nothing happened to her brother, _yet_ she could feel this town changing him. Ryan never would have laughed at her before, _never._ He would have taken it in his stride and indulge in her delusion even if he didn't totally believe it, but now that he was the new kid, he was popular and because he was gay it made him even more popular. He had told her about some Danny kid being gay too and how they 'hit it off' because they were both on the lacrosse team and _gay._

She rolled her eyes when she heard some try her door knob and sighed when she heard her brother softly call through the door.

"Maddy. C'mon Mads, talk to me." After a few moments of silence he tried again when he noticed she wasn't replying.

"…Maddy,_ please._ Talk to me." Ryan pleaded through the thick oak door to his older sister. Despite being nearly four years older than him, Ryan and Madison were as close as siblings got. They trusted each other one-hundred- percent. She was the first person he told about being gay, in return she had told him about the first guy she went out with and how she felt like a slut for letting him get to second base on the first date, in her defence she had smoked two joints and had too many beers.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that his sister was his best friend. Who else knew him better than his sister? No one. Not one single person on this plant would ever take her place or be a better listener and friend. His sister was the funniest, meanest, shyest person he ever met, but he wouldn't change her for the world. And it was killing him that he had laughed at her.

He hadn't meant to laugh at her but he couldn't help it. A werewolf? Was she for real? He couldn't believe her, but something was nagging at him to believe her especially after what he heard in the locker room today after lacrosse. Stiles and Scott had stood around Jackson Whitmore and tried to talk in hushed voices but Stiles wasn't very good a whispering. Ryan heard little clips of what was said. He picked up on a 'Derek', 'hunters', 'Alison' and 'dangerous'. Ryan didn't know what went on between those boys but from the three weeks he had been in Beacon Hills High he knew they got away with murder.

Ryan looked up when he heard his sister's door un-locked and he saw his upset sister. He knew he was partially to blame for his sister's tears but he just couldn't find it in himself to believe her story.

"What? Here to laugh at me some more?" Madison asked as she moved back into her bedroom and sat down on her plush bed.

"….Mads… I didn't mean to laugh at you. Can you not see how ridiculous you sound? A werewolf? Really.. Madison?" The use of her full name made her think twice about telling her brother anything ever again. He never called her Madison unless he was angry or upset.

"Why don't you believe me? I _know_ what I saw!" Madison jumped to her, ready to stand up for herself and what she saw.

"There is no way you could have saw a w_erewolf_ Madison! There's no way because werewolves aren't _real!_" Ryan shouted back with just as much force as his sister. Why couldn't she see what was wrong?

"You think I don't know that?!" Madison asked incredulously. She knew what she saw! She knew how crazy she sounded but she couldn't lie to herself, she wouldn't lie about what she saw because she _knew_ the truth. She had seen a beast (a monster) and it had attacked her. It threw her to the ground and was about to eat her before she passed out. Now there was no sign of the monster and she looked like a fool.

"I know what I saw. I saw a huge animal and then I saw that very animal change into a fucking man in front of me! You think I don't realise how crazy that sounds? Of course I know! But that's exactly what I saw!" Madison whispered tiredly. She had lost count of the numerous times she had explained this story.

"Maddy…. You just couldn't have seen such a thing." Ryan muttered trying to convince his sister that what she had seen was wrong.

"But I did." Madison whispered as a lone tear made its way down her bruised face. Ryan seen this tear and reached out to catch it before it met its end. Madison pressed her face into Ryan's powerful shoulder a shook her head in denial. He still didn't believe her.

"Can you do something for me?" Ryan asked after moments of silence. He felt Madison nod her head against his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Danny asked me to go out with him tonight….. to a club… a gay club." Ryan spoke lowly. He knew now wasn't exactly the most appropriate time especially with his sister upset and he knew that Danny would more than likely understand if he bailed but he didn't want to bail on him. Ryan really wanted to go. He had never been to a club before definitely not a gay club before.

"Oh…" Madison whispered. Her brother was ditching her to go out to a gay club with a gay guy when she needed him most. She needed someone to talk to even if that certain someone didn't believe her.

"You want me to cover for you?" Madison asked. It was only fair after the countless times he had covered for her.

"Would you? Please Maddy, I've never been to a club before and it's with _Dannyyy_." Her brother sang the boy's name so sickly she couldn't ignore him. He had it bad for this Danny kid.

"Yeah course I will." Madison agreed quickly. She didn't want to put a downer on Ryan's Saturday night by making him stay in with her and force him to listen to her werewolf story knowing he wouldn't believe her no matter how much she talked.

"Thank you so much Maddy!" Her brother hugged her quickly and bounced out of her bedroom to fix himself up for his 'date' with Danny. She would really have to meet this Danny kid if her brother was spending so much time with him and talking about him non-stop.

Madison sat back down on her bed with a doubtful feeling in her stomach. She was beginning to think that her brother had just come up under false pretence to 'check on her' just so that he could go out. _That little shit.._ Madison thought as she leaned back in her bed. This town was making her question everything she once found normal. She never would have doubted her brother's intentions towards her before but now… this place was making her paranoid, insanely paranoid. It was making her out to be the crazy person that saw freakishly large _werewolves_ burst through bar windows.

She was not crazy, she wasn't. Madison would spend the rest of her life in this stupid town making sure everyone knew she wasn't crazy.

* * *

Ryan jumped the last couple of feet down towards the ground. He hoped Madison would pull in the rope and close the window so that if their parents came in during the night they would think he was in Madison's room or downstairs. Hopefully he would be home and in bed before his parents noticed his absence.

Ryan smiled as watched Danny's car pull up just on time. Ryan really did like Danny. He was funny and sweet. Not the combinations Ryan usually went for. He always went for the rugged, bad boy types, while Madison went for the goofy, nerds. He liked in every sense of the word a man's man.

He jogged over to Danny's car and smiled at the boy when he hoped in. he glanced back at his new home and sighed when he watched his bedroom light turn off and then a moment later his sister's bedroom light shut off. He felt horrible about leaving Madison when she needed him, but he just couldn't pass up this opportunity. He knew if the shoe was on the other foot Madison would have begged him to cover for her and he would have to. They could talk fully in the morning without being interrupted because more than likely their parents would be at the bar trying to estimate the damage done by this supposed monster.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked before putting his foot on the gas.

"Everything's fine."

When Ryan and Danny reached the club it was jam packed with men of all ages. Some were dressed in outstanding outfits, others were more low-key like Danny and Ryan but each of them looked good enough to eat. To Ryan who had never been exposed to so many gay men in one area before, he couldn't have been happier than he was now. This was like his personal heaven.

Danny grabbed his hand when they got in and for the first time since arriving Ryan noticed Danny had taken his top off and was now standing in front of him shirtless and chest on full display. Ryan couldn't stop himself as he let his clear blue eyes run over Danny's fit physic. He felt bad for looking at his friend this way but he couldn't help the feelings he harboured for Danny.

"I'm gona go to the bar! You want somethin'?" Danny shouted over the loud dance music pumping through the club.

"Why don't you let me buy the first round seeing as you got us in?" Ryan suggested as he moved toward the club's only bar. Danny didn't say anything as he got pulled into the dancing crowd. Ryan assumed that it was okay to just get him a beer for now.

Ryan leaned against the packed bar counter-top and waited for a bartender to notice him. He knew he had a better chance at getting served without needing ID like Danny would. It wasn't that he had any better ID than Danny he just looked older and more mature than Danny's boyish looks. As he was waiting Ryan noticed someone lean beside him.

He looked up and noticed the most startling green eyes. Here stood a 6'2 man, build like a solid wall of muscle that oozed bad boy and sex. Ryan took in his black leather jacket, no doubt real, his dark V-neck top and his dark jeans and boots. Everything about this man screamed danger and that intrigued Ryan even more. The man noticed Ryan's stare and smirked at him. Another warning sign went off in Ryan's mind.

Finally Ryan was snapped out of his staring by a bartender. He was served with no trouble and had two beers in front of in a beat.

"Derek." The stranger called just as Ryan was walking away with the two beers.

"Ryan." Ryan said his name as he stopped and turned back to face this Derek.

"Where's your friend?" Derek said as he nodded to the two beers in Ryan's hands.

"I'm not sure he got lost in the crowd." Ryan admitted to this stranger. Another warning bell rang in Ryan's mind. He shouldn't be telling this stranger that he had no idea where Danny was gone.

"Huh? Maybe you could do with some _friends._" Derek suggest darkly as he asked Ryan to stay with him for awhile.

While Derek was in no way gay or even suggested being interested in the same sex ( which he was not) Derek needed this kid with him. He needed to start building with only Issac in his pack he needed new faces, someone that would bring great values to _his_ pack and he thought these values would come from the new kid. Issac had said that the new kid was strong. Like body building strong. Derek could use some arm muscle.

"So, Ryan how do you feel about wolves?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Derek strikes! Now if you couldn't tell from throughout this chapter that Derek is after Ryan ( Madison's little brother) then I think you should read it again or maybe just for kicks. Derek is a bit nasty right now but he will improve as Madison starts to influence his life. Right now I'm focusing fully on the plot of this story and introducing my own OC's. **

**Next Chapter: Ryan doesn't make it home until the wee hours of the morning and Madison is angry (still) that nobody believes her but she'll realise that she has bigger problems than something attacking her in her parents bar when something could attack her under her own roof…. **

**Read&Review please and thank you! And thank so much to everyone that favourite/ followed or reviewed last week! You'll never know how much it means to me so keep it up pleaseee! :D **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything from Teen Wolf just my own OC's. **

**Read&Review **

**Thanks for reading **

**Nesiee.**


End file.
